Logie
by StandUpToCancer
Summary: Not your average Rogan! Oneshot, when they're very little. Read & Review please!


Light fingers tapped on Lorelai's right shoulder. All the hair on her neck went straight up, as she slowly turned. Her brown locks swung gracefully as her blue eyes settled on the red-haired woman in front of her. Most would call Lorelai's expression "pleasantly interested" but Emily knew the face all too well to mean "shut up I'm only here by obligation" or a variation of that.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"What is she doing here?" Emily hisses, gesturing toward her wide-awake granddaughter. Rory sat contentedly on her mother's left hip, her wild black curls swept into clips as she sucked happily on a teething ring. Her bright blue eyes seemed to follow the conversation.

"You invited her mother" Lorelai answered, knowing Emily didn't want to attract attention, so deliberately doing so by slightly raising her voice.

"I said she could come," she whispered, "That does not mean that you can drag her around the party"

"Then what am I supposed to do with her?" she asked, exasperated, "let her swing from the chandelier? This is a children's fund raiser, kids are supposed to be here mom."

"A few baby sitters are watching the kids in your old playroom, she'll be safe there" she answered, swinging to find Richard, probably by the bar.

"No you're grandma's not crazy" Lorelai huffed, "she's just gone mental." making a sharp turn she barley stopped herself from running into another young woman. The girl was about twenty, obviously of a much lower class. Hanging around her neck was a little spiky-haired boy in nice pants, a collard shirt, and a bright vest. Around the girl's knee was a blonde girl in a blue party dress. She looked about five and in great danger of being stepped on. "Sorry" Lorelai whispered.

"t's not your fault" the girl smiled, "I'm Bridget, the Huntsberger's nanny." She stuck out a little hand that Lorelai shook.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore" she answered, "and this is Rory" she shifted her daughter to the other hip, her right one was tired. The little girl protested for a moment before settling in. "Who are those two?"

"This is Logan" she gestured to the boy around her neck. He gripped her waist with his legs and dropped one of his arms to wave, "and this is Honor" the shy little girl hid her face and gripped Bridget's leg even tighter. "ow hunny, that hurts" she whispered, carefully dropping the boy to the ground. He whined and started teasing her sister, who stomped on his foot angrily. He started hopping up and down, crying. "Do you know where we're supposed to put them?" she asked, picking the crying boy up to soothe him.

"Yeah, follow me" Lorelai nodded, walking past her and leading them down a less crowded hallway. They passed the spotless kitchen, through the library, to the last room. Opening the door, she revealed a large room filled with toys. This had been Lorelai's play room and would soon be Rory's. The biggest TV money could by was propped in an entertainment center filled with videos, toys, and games. A large child-size couch faced the TV. In the corner was a craft table next to a shelf of supplies and left of the door was Barbie house and many Barbie items. The room was a little girl's paradise.

"Wow" Briget sighed, placing Logan back on the floor. The little boy instantly headed for a group of older boys playing with toy trucks they'd brought. He was almost instantly shoved out for being too little, and walked dejectedly back to his nanny as Lorelai leaned down.

"Baby" he whispered, seeing Rory. The girl stood wobbly, supported by her mother. After a few delicate seconds she attempted to take a step, and fell straight on her diapered bottom. For a moment she seemed to wonder what happened. Deciding she was hurt, she let out a loud, long wail. Before Lorelai could comfort her, Logan walked over and wiped away her tears. "Baby okay" he told her, kneeling by her side. Lorelai watched in amazement as Rory stopped crying to watch the interesting little boy. Carefully, he stood, and reached a hand out to her. Uncertainly, she took it, pulling herself up. Unfortunately, she didn't weight too much more than him, and he instantly fell back. Still standing, she stepped towards him. A couple of falls later, the two were walking hand-in-hand towards the couch.

"Awww" Lorelai whispered, smiling. She stayed and watched them until dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night was ending, guests were saying good byes, and to get out of her "hostess" obligations, Lorelai crept sneakily into the playroom.

Most of the babies were now asleep. Five-year olds yawned sleepily as seven-year olds protested the placement of shoes on feet. Mothers carried toddlers as they drifted in and out of dreams, and fathers carried anyone older. Everyone was sleepy. Hunting through the blankets, Lorelai had yet to find her daughter. She'd already looked through the first two lines and was nearing the couch when she spotted the familiar unruly hair. Only her daughter's hair stuck out from under the blanket, accompanied by an unruly blonde head. Rory was curled into Logan as his arm stretched around her. She didn't stir when her mother lifted the blanket. They were so cute. Of course, Logan was too old for her. He was double her age!

"Sweet" someone whispered from behind Lore. She turned to see Emily and Shira with similar expressions on their faces.

"You are not planning their wedding." She groaned.

"They're cute together." Emily protested.

"They're one, they may hate each other by the time they're twenty."

"They may not" Emily reasoned, smiling.

"You cannot base their entire lives on one night." Lore countered.

"You did"

"Nice mom" she whispered, carefully prying her daughter from this boy's grasp. Slowly, she worked her out and wrapped a blanket quickly around her. She didn't stir.

"Where's his spaceship?" Shira asked, now off the topic of weddings and searching for the toy.

Looking into Rory's clenched fists Lorelai saw a shiny black head poking from one. Prying open the little hands she saw a little black and white rocket and handed it to Shira, who was working Rory's teething ring out of Logan's hand. It was funny how the two had swapped toys, almost seemingly on purpose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Rory woke the next morning she started with a cry. She hadn't woken up crying in months, because she was a smart girl and knew it didn't make her mother wake up any faster. But today, something was missing. Clenched in her fist was the familiar brightly-colored teething ring, not the small rocket ship. "Logie" she cried, sadly gripping the ring. "Logie."


End file.
